Boyfriend
by Joanther
Summary: Jounouchi suddenly wants a girlfriend, or a boyfriend.


**Boyfriend**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Those characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Genres: Romance, humor

Rating: K+

Beta Reader: roseofnoonvale

Summary:

_Jounouchi suddenly wants a girlfriend, or a boyfriend._

A/N: I wrote this fanfic from around 9 months ago. The idea came to me when I was wandering around Boston alone and seeing many couples on the streets, and then I thought "I wish I have someone like that too.". But I immediately put that thought aside and replaced it with Jounouchi. xD

.

.

.

"I want a girlfriend," Jounouchi suddenly announced to his friends. Yami, in a moment forgot that he was cuddling with Yugi, looked up and stared at him like he was crazy. Yugi was nearly choked by the sudden squeeze of his boyfriend's arms, but looked up at Jounouchi with wide eyes as well. Bakura and Ryou froze while sitting on the table and stared at Jounouchi; they didn't believe what they just heard. Honda nearly fell on his girlfriend Miho, but the girl had already tripped on Anzu's body. The brunette didn't let it bother her, since she was staring at Jounouchi like he had just grown another head.

And all of them were so shocked that they didn't notice a brunet who was sitting on a chair two rolls away from them in the same classroom, had stopped reading his book and looked up at the blond as well.

Jounouchi didn't notice the strange expressions his friends gave him, just shrugged his shoulder and sighed nonchalantly. "Or a boyfriend. It doesn't matter."

"Dude," Honda was the first one who recovered from the shock. He walked close to Jounouchi and laid his hand on Jounouchi's forehead. "Are you sick or something?"

"What's wrong with me when I say I want to have someone special for me?!" Jounouchi scowled and waved Honda's hand off his forehead. He glanced at the rest of his friends; some of them were still shocked and staring at him like he just revealed that he was an alien. After a very intense heat-glare, that could compare to a certain CEO, from Jounouchi, Yami finally noticed that he nearly made Yugi's face turned blue from lack of air; Bakura and Ryou noticed they had nearly fallen off the table and fixed their poses; Miho stood up from Anzu's lap and sat down next to her.

"It's very wrong, Jounouchi," Honda said honestly; he didn't seem upset when Jounouchi slapped his hand away. "You, of all of people suddenly want to have a girlfriend… or boyfriend."

"Right… Especially when you are chased by hundreds of girls in our school and you refuse them every day. You even told us that you never want to have any crazy relationship with them," Yami added.

"So? I said I don't want a crazy relationship, doesn't mean I don't want a normal relationship." Jounouchi pouted at his friends.

"Then… what do you want to do, Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi asked. "And why do you suddenly want a 'normal relationship'?"

"You see…" Jounouchi sighed. "I guess that I didn't care about that before… But remember this summer? When I went out with you guys anywhere, all of you were having someone who cared for you or for you to care about. I want to have someone like that too. I tried to not think about that, but… I couldn't." What Jounouchi said was not completely true, because aside from him, Anzu didn't have a boyfriend either. But in the summer, she rarely hung out with the group because of her job as a waitress. So when Jounouchi hung out with his friends, seeing Yami and Yugi, Bakura and Ryou, Honda and Miho, made him want someone special for himself too. Someone that would keep an eye on him all the time, would hug and cuddle him and maybe share some kisses. But…

"Well, I think with you it is not too hard," Bakura said mocking, "You just need to go to the schoolyard, speak aloud what you just told us. I bet many girls and guys would volunteer to be your 'special' person right away."

"But it might become a bloody-battle if they all want to become Jounouchi's special person," Anzu winced.

"Yeah. That's the problem," Jounouchi nodded. "By the way, I don't want to pick a random person. I want someone I know or know-well, and that person would accept me, and she or he isn't crazy," he deadpanned.

"I think it's too hard… Does someone like that actually exist?!" Ryou timidly asked. He had witnessed many people who confessed their love to Jounouchi, and they were all crazy.

"How about Anzu?" Honda suggested. "They are the only one in our group who don't have lovers."

"No way! It's preposterous," Anzu and Jounouchi yelled in unison, and their faces had the same expression that read, _that's unacceptable_. Maybe because they were friends for a long time (two years could count as long, right?) and were too used to that thought, the idea of them being a couple was just… impossible.

"Ah… okay," Honda nodded weakly under the two friends' wrath. He now understood why they were the only single two left in the group but never had an interest in each other.

"How's about Mai?" Anzu suggested. With her women intuition she could tell that Mai had a thing on Jounouchi. The problem was, she didn't know what Jounouchi thought about Mai, even after seeing the way Jounouchi treated for her, even sacrificing his soul many times.

"Mai?! Are you kidding?! She is eight years older than me!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Besides, I always see her as my sister. I kidded with her a little bit in past time when we just met each other, but after I knew more about her, I'm sure that there is no way I could have any feeling for her in that way."

_Oops. Too bad for you, Mai._ Anzu thought sadly for the blonde but kept her face blank. She and her friends knew that if Jounouchi said that, he meant that. Too much for a charming guy that many girls (and guys) had to droll over when they saw him. Anzu thanked silently that she was one of the few girls that was unaffected with Jounouchi's charm, or she would end up in agony with her feeling now because Jounouchi would never fall for her. She just wondered which was the lucky girl or guy that would finally captured Jounouchi's heart.

And now, that charming guy many people had fallen for wanting to have a girlfriend, or boyfriend… Whatever…

"It's really hard, isn't it?" Ryou said understandingly. "With a very close friend, you don't feel like you want to date her, but the others are too… crazy. I don't know if there is still someone who likes you but still normal enough."

"And she/he could stand up the fangirls, fanboys of Jounouchi if that person dates him. I don't think those crazy people would just let them be, knowing Jounouchi was dating someone." Bakura frowned. Even he had to admit silently that he was scared by Jounouchi's crazy fans, especially when he couldn't use magic on them…

"Thanks. Your information doesn't help me with anything," Jounouchi growled, out of the corner of his eyes he glared at Kaiba. Why was there a very handsome and intelligent and very rich guy like Kaiba that had no fangirls in this school but he had bunch?! If Kaiba had many fangirls and he had none, it would be more logical. But no! Kaiba didn't have any fangirl or fanboys or anybody who wanted to date him, at least in this school. Jounouchi and his friends didn't understand why. And after Otogi left Japan and went back to America, Jounouchi had suddenly become very famous. Sure he had looks, but he didn't look hotter than Kaiba. He might have decent grades (which made his friends really wonder how because he seemed like he was always sleeping in class) but still not as high as Kaiba too. And sometimes he was very clumsy and his family wasn't rich like Kaiba, so why?!

Jounouchi thought that if it was not due to the fact that Kaiba always refused to hang out with Yugi's group and was always being a jerk and always insulted him when he opened his mouth, Jounouchi would ask Kaiba how to not having any crazy fans chasing after him.

"Then your girlfriend or boyfriend must be… scarier than your fans to stand against them," Atemu pointed out. "But I don't think anybody has that special ability…"

"How about… Rishid?!" Yugi said thinking. "I think he likes Jounouchi-kun, and I think he is strong enough to stand Jounouchi-kun's fans."

"Yugi. He's living in Egypt!" Jounouchi paled. "And thinking about he and I is so wronggg! He is older than me too. I think he must be as old as Mai or even more."

"Then, what about Kajiki?!" Honda looked up. "I happened to know that Kajiki just moved to Domino. He is working for the Domino Aquarium now. I think he's good looking and strong."

"But he's stupid," Anzu added. "I don't like that guy. I don't think he knows how to stand Jounouchi's fans."

"But it's not your opinion," Honda said and turned to Jounouchi. "What do you think about Kajiki, Jounouchi?"

"I don't know. I think Kajiki may be a good pal, but… boyfriend? It doesn't seem fitting. Besides, I think he is straight," Jounouchi said after a thought.

"Esper Roba?" Honda then joked.

"Give me one good reason that I shouldn't beat you." Jounouchi glared at his friend.

"Kaiba?!" Yami said thoughtfully.

"Mokuba?! I'm not pedophile!" Jounouchi cried. "He is too young for me and his brother would kill me if I touch Mokuba." He shivered with that thought, didn't looked back to see that Kaiba was tense.

"I mean, Kaiba. Kaiba Seto," Atemu fixed his gaze on him amusingly, entertained with Jounouchi's reaction.

"Kaiba?" Jounouchi frowned and cocked his head, but then waved his hand immediately with straight face. "Nah, you know it's not possible to be with him. Kaiba would kill himself first before he thinks about dating me." His friends nodded in agreement. "Any other suggestions?"

"Rafael?!" Yugi spoke randomly.

"Pass."

"Amelda?" Yugi tried again.

"Who's that?!"

"He is… Never mind." Yugi sighed. It was easy to understand why Jounouchi didn't know him. He doubted his other friends still remembered Amelda.

"Varon?!" Honda helped.

"He liked Mai," Jounouchi deadpanned.

"Oh right…"

"How about… Siegfried?" Anzu tried the last time.

No reaction came from Jounouchi immediately. His friends held their breath to see Jounouchi's expression when they brought Siegfried up. They were afraid Jounouchi hated Siegfried for the duel between them. But Siegfried was the last one in their mind too.

"Siegfried? Siegfried von Schroeder?!" Jounouchi repeated the name for sure. "I just remembered. He invited me to his house when summer break came, but I refused him because I wanted to hang out with you guys more. Now I regret it. If I went to his house and spent the summer with him, I might not have been thinking about finding a girlfriend or boyfriend. I want to go to Germany too."

The group was silent in a moment, and then suddenly explored.

"WHAT?!" was Honda's shout.

"He invited you to his house?! In Germany?!" Anzu said in awe.

"How did he know your address, and your summer break time?!" Yugi asked hurriedly and excited.

"And how did he react when you refuse him?!" Yami added curiously.

Only Bakura and Ryou didn't know who Siegfried was. After all, they didn't attend Kaiba's Grand Prix tournament.

"Wow wow wow! Each question at time, please!" Jounouchi used his hands like a shield. "Let see… Anzu's first. Yeah, he invited me to his mansion in Germany, but I don't know how he found out about my address to send the invitation for me. For that I answered Yugi's question. And Yami's, he sent me the phone number to contact him with, so when I told him that I couldn't go to his house during the summer, he asked me if I could go on winter break, and I'm still deciding…"

"Then, would you like to be with him? He obviously likes you." Yugi smiled.

"And that guy seems like a kind of guy who could stand you fans too." Anzu nodded.

"I don't really trust him." Honda protested. "But if Jounouchi likes him, I think I couldn't be against it."

"Hey! It's not like Siegfried asked me out or something. We just hang out like friends," Jounouchi raised an eyebrow.

"He is not the kind of person who suddenly wants to hang out with a guy who he just met once and invite that guy to his house, Jounouchi-kun," Yami reminded him.

"So, Sieg-kun really wants to make a move on Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi asked his lover innocently.

Jounouchi seemed to be thinking with curiosity painted on his face, after a few minutes with his friends stayed quiet for him to think, the young blond suddenly let out a roar. "My brain will blow up with all this thinking, gyaa! Forget it! Forget about all of this stupid dating thinking! I decided that staying alone is the best!"

"So you don't want to get laid by that Sieggy guy?" Bakura smirked.

"I agree with Jounouchi. He seemed more fitted with being a lone guy than dating someone… No one seems to fit standing next to him…" Honda nodded.

"Right…" Yugi nodded. "Jounouchi-kun looks the best when he is carefree like now. I tried to think of Jounouchi-kun with his heart flying around but it seems very wrong…"

"Thank pal! I want to hear that from you guys." He hugged Yugi quickly and stood up. "Forget about this conversation. I'll go to the restroom." With that the blond blew out of the classroom.

"Hopefully none of his fans heard about this conversation," Yami shook his head and sighed. "Or there would be chaos."

The gangs nodded in unison and turned away from the door where his friend had disappeared. They then started the new conversation, quickly forgetting about the one they just had with Jounouchi. None of them noticed the brunet that just stood up and left the room after that.

…

Jounouchi splashed he water on his face few times, but then paused when he saw his reflection in the mirror. After a moment, he smiled and stood with his back straight, reaching for the paper towels to dry his hands.

Yup, it was the best. He and loneliness. Why did he have the thought that he wanted to be with some other person in the first place after all?

Yeah, right. He remembered. He saw his friends who all had for themselves a person to care for and that cared for them. And he had wanted it. Specifically, he wanted it from one person, but as he said earlier, that person would rather hang himself before he allowed himself to think about dating Jounouchi.

But it didn't the matter anymore. He was Jounouchi, stubborn, strong, and independent. Like Yugi said, it wouldn't be like him to want to care for someone special like that. Jounouchi cared for all of his friends and his family. Besides, even Jounouchi wanted to care for that special person, the one that he wanted to be with, well… He hardly imagined that that person would care for anybody except his brother. Wanting that person to care for Jounouchi just equaled to telling that person kill himself, not really different than asking that person for a date.

Jounouchi had thought that if he told his friends he wanted a girlfriend/boyfriend, maybe they would give him some good advice. But after the talk and hearing when they suggested somebody for him, he realized that he didn't want to date after all, especially with some random girls or guys. However, he thought if he could date the person he wanted, it would be so wonderful that he wouldn't mind at all. But he, as a very realistic person, no matter what people could mistake him for because of the way he acted, knew that he could never get that person to like him. Well, was there any person who thought they could dream to be with Kaiba? Perhaps everybody had realized it themselves that they could never get Kaiba to like them back, so there weren't any people revealed the fact that they might have an interesting in the CEO.

And Jounouchi blinked, and blinked again, then jumped in fear and turned his head around. Behind him was Kaiba, who Jounouchi had seen from the mirror. He was staring at him. But just as Jounouchi was about to open his mouth and ask (harshly, for sure), Kaiba had cut him off.

"_Bon_- Jounouchi." Kaiba spoke up with calm voice, but his eyes still looked darkly at the blond.

"Uhm-?" Jounouchi found his voice was lost. He never saw Kaiba used this kind of voice to talk with him, especially when he restrained himself from calling his name instead of the nickname that Jounouchi hated very much.

"I just want to tell you," the brunet said while walking closer to Jounouchi. He stopped when he was one foot away from the blond. "That it's not impossible to date me. If you want to date me, you just need to ask."

With that Kaiba turned away and left the bathroom, quick and quiet, as the same way he came in. Jounouchi stood still, letting the words sink in his head. A few minutes later his eyes went wide when he completely understood what Kaiba just said, and then he smiled.

_It seemed like I will get myself a boyfriend after all,_ he grinned and quickly left the bathroom. Now all he needed was to find the brunet and ask him out, like he just suggested for him to do.

And Jounouchi didn't have to waste his time trying to find Kaiba, because there was a certain person waiting for him in the hall outside the bathroom.

.

.

.

_**-End-**_

* * *

_**For people who only watched dubbed version:**_

_**Rishid - Odion**_

_**Kajiki Ryota - Mako Tsunami **_

_**Esper Roba - Espa Roba**_

_**Rafael - Raphael **_

_**Amelda - Alister**_

_**Varon - Valon**_

_**Siegfried - Zigfried **_


End file.
